Flavored Love
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Its Valentines Day! Another story of our beloved Draco and Harry. For this very special day Harry has planned carefully, leaving a port key in a present with two other items. When Malfoy finds it, he is immediately transported to him, inside a room with only a bed, and a very naked Gryffindor. WARNING! MALE ON MALE SEX! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter


Rating: MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN. SLIGHT CUSSING

Disclaimer: Original story is not mine, but this one is. Rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Strawberry Flavored<p>

Draco grimaced as he walked into his and Harry's office, groaning in actual pain as he saw the pink balloons and red hearts piled on his and the Gryffindor's desk. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance, striding forward to stare at the Valentines gifts on his desk. Even though he used to be a Death Eater and still bears the scars, male and female alike were still attracted to him. It was taboo to love a Death Eater, and that's the reason they sent him things. Some went with the norm and gave him gifts because he was rich and handsome.

It was kind of shocking that they would want him for sex but didn't want to be seen in public with him. To be honest it was annoying, but that didn't matter to the blonde. Malfoy already had a person to be with for Valentine's Day.

He grinned as he thought of Harry, his face softening as he remembered how the Gryffindor had made him apple pancakes, his favorite breakfast food. He had eaten like a starving man, the delicious taste of apple and syrup coating his tongue as he ate. After, he had taken a shower and shagged Harry in the living, only to be called into work after they had finally orgasm.

Harry had been upset, but he eventually gave in and let Draco go, demanding he be back before dinner. Draco had been bout to do just that when he remembered he had some light paper work that had to be done. Which then led him to the explosion of glitter and hearts that covered his desk.

He grumbled in anger as he skirted the edge and pulled out his chair, determined to sit and do paperwork after vanishing the mess in front of him. He was just about to sit when he happened to glance down, his eyes widening.

Laying on his seat was a black box covered with green ribbons, the paper crinkling as Malfoy picked it up. He turned it this way and that, examining and testing its weight. As he shook it a card fell out and fluttered to the floor, causing him to bend down and pick it up, smiling when he saw the name written on the bottom of the card.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Draco. _

_I decided, without the help of my friends, that I would try something different instead of the usual dinner in Paris. Inside the box is a port key shaped like a heart and a box containing a vail filled with pink liquid. The port key will activate two minutes after you touch it and will teleport you to me. I hope to see you soon. I will be waiting. -Harry_

Draco grinned and immediately opened the box, forgetting his paperwork as he tore the wrapping and ripped it open. He rummaged inside, excitement and confusion surfacing as he pulled out six strips of red silk and a black box the size of his hand.

He scrutinized the silk fabric, almost moaning as he felt the soft material caress his skin. He stroked the red cloth, frowning when he hit something hard. He lifted the ribbon up closer to his face, smiling when he realized that a piece of metal shaped like a heart was tied to the end.

He carefully stuffed it into his pocket, realizing faintly that it would teleport him in two minutes after he had touched it. He nodded in satisfaction as it was put safely away, his attention suddenly fixated on the thin black box he held.

He turned it around, looking for the opening, the pads of his fingers stroking the box as he tried to find the seam that would eventually tell him where the lid was. He bit his lip as he found it, pulling it open as his curiosity raged.

Inside lay a medium sized vial filled with blood red liquid, the bottle nestling on a cushion of black cloth. He cocked his head as he stared at it, finally grabbing it and uncorking the top, bringing it to his nose as he sniffed it.

With surprise the sweet scent of apples filled his nose, the smell lingering in his lungs as his eyes fluttered in pleasure. With a happy sigh he corked it, placing it back into the box as he felt the sudden wrench of apparition tugged at his body.

* * *

><p>Draco gasped as he fell, his back thumping against a soft, thick surface. He blinked, raising to his elbows, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he gazed around the room he had apparated to. Light streamed from candles all around the room, highlighting the area around.<p>

Draco frowned in confusion as he realized the only piece of furniture in the room was the king sized bed he lay on. He sat up, uncertain as he walked around the room, the walls forming an oval shape, connecting in front of the bed.

Malfoy blinked as he stopped where the walls meet, his eyes widening. The space between the wood lay a circle bath filled with steaming water and rose petals, the sides and steps leading into the water cast in gold. He bent forward to touch the water when a noise made him whirl around, only to have his jaw drop. Before him stood the most tantalizing sight, a Gryffindor, naked, standing with only a grin on his face.

"H-Harry." Draco choked, his cock instantly hard. "What the bloody hell?"

Harry chuckled and crossed his arms, his eyes alight with humor as he gazed at the baffled Slytherin. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you to." He teased, his voice a deep purr as he licked his lips.

Draco shuddered at the erotic growl, his knees beginning to weaken as Harry flashed him a smile and beckoned him forward. Without hesitation he strode forward, placing himself right were the Gryffindor had pointed to, his eyes narrowed in lust as Harry reached forward and began undressing him.

"Now, I'm going to make this something to remember. So I need you to listen to me, alright?" Harry said, tugging off the blonde's shirt and dropping it onto the floor. "After I undress you, I'll need you to step into the bath and bathe. Then, when you're done, I want you to lay on the bed with your wrist to the headboard. Understood?"

Draco nodded numbly, heat lashing through his body as Harry finished undressing him. Cold air caressed his skin, causing his nipples to become hard and his cock to leak.

Harry hummed at the sight and with a gentle push nudged the blonde toward the water, grinning when the Slytherin moaned as he stepped into the warm water.

"Merlin, that feels good." Draco muttered as he sank into the water, the heat causing his skin to flush as he sank in to his waist.

Harry chuckled, climbing in after the blonde, sitting across from him as he grabbed the soap and shampoo. "Yea, great isn't it?" He said, lathering soap onto his hands and gesturing Malfoy to turn. "It took me ages to find this place, but when I did, I knew you would love it." He said as he rubbed Draco's skin, cleaning it as he moved his hands.

Malfoy moaned, his body going lax as the Gryffindor began massaging his shoulders and back, kneading the muscles until he melted. A hand was suddenly fisted in his hair, gently tugging until his head was tipped back. Cold liquid was rubbed into his hair, fingers stroking his scalp and cleaning behind his ears.

"Malfoy, hey Malfoy." Harry said, apparently having to repeat himself. "Get up and go to the bed, I will be over in a minute."

The Slytherin groaned and hoisted himself from the water, breathing heavily as the steam filled his lungs. He slowly stepped out of the bathe, water trailing behind him as he stumbled to the bed, his muscle utterly relaxed as he lay on his back.

As he lifted his wrist and pressed them onto the headboard something thick and rough suddenly yanked his legs open and tied his wrist. The blonde gasped, his gaze snapping to Harry, his eyes wide as he stared at the man in front of the bed. "What the hell, Potter!? Why are you tying me up!?"

"Because, tonight, you are at my mercy." The Gryffindor growled, crawling slowly onto the bed and settled between his lovers thighs. "I will love you until you whimper and fuck you until you scream."

Draco inhaled sharply at that, already imagining it as Harry reached out a hand and caught an item that was hurled his way. Malfoys eyes narrowed as he recognized it. It was the vail of red liquid he had been given earlier, with the port key and stripes of red satin.

"Remember this?" He asked, smiling when Draco just nodded. "Do you know what it is?"

"N-No." Malfoy stuttered, heat already curling in his stomach as the Gryffindor's eyes flashed.

"Well, I'll explain while I finish the rest of the things that I need to prepare." He said, leaning forward and licking up the blonde's chest, chuckling when the man under him jerked. "Hopefully they will be done quickly." He muttered, gazing at Malfoy with unconcealed lust.

Draco inhaled sharply as the other man suddenly jumped from the bed and grabbed the ribbons from his robe pockets, his arse on clear display. Draco craned his neck to see more, biting his lower lip when Harry stood and threw him a flirtatious smirk.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the fun part soon." Harry growled, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, the action causing Draco's cock to twitch. "Just need one more thing." He said, flicking his hand and grabbing Draco's wand from the floor.

Malfoy frowned, confused as to why the Gryffindor would need his wand. He took a breath to ask, stopping when Harry only shook his head and grinned.

"Don't worry, I don't need it. But if I have it safely out of reach you won't be able to get it, then you won't be able to ruin the fun." He explained, walking toward a wall and clicking a button to open a panel in the wood. He stashed it carefully inside and closed it, grinning when his work was complete.

"Done." He announced, his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he whirled around and stared at the man on the bed. "Now, for the fun part."

Draco swallowed dryly as the other man walked toward him, his heartbeat quickening when the Gryffindor smiled and held up the six strips of satin. "H-Harry, what are you going to do with those?" He stuttered breathlessly, his eyes narrowed.

Harry grinned, and said as if pointing the obvious. "Whatever I want to do with them."

Draco almost snorted, instead rolling his eyes. He gasped as the man jumped onto the bed and without warning, swallowed his cock. "AH!" Malfoy cried startled, yanking on the ropes that held his wrist. "Potter!"

Harry glanced up and raised an eyebrow, his mouth full of Draco's hard length. He sucked harshly as Malfoy continued to struggle, his tongue licking the slit until the blonde melted.

"O-Ohhhh…." Draco muttered, his eyelashes fluttering when pleasure lashed up his body. "Feels….so good." He arched when the other man suddenly hummed, the vibration causing his cock to jerk. His hips twitched as Harry slowly released him on a hard suck, then darted his head down to continue the process. It was mind blowing, and Draco tried to raise his hips to sink more of his cock into that hot, wet mouth, but to no avail.

Harry, without pausing, pressed down on Malfoys hips, only allowing the blonde to feel the pleasure he was giving instead of taking it. It was frustrating, but was soon forgotten when Harry increased the pace, salvia coating his lips.

Draco arched and wiggled, approaching orgasm as the Gryffindor sucked and licked, changing speeds depending on his reaction. He gasped when the pleasure was suddenly caught off, leaving him panting for breath. He glanced down, wondering Harry had stopped when his eyes widened.

"Potter!? What the hell!?" He hissed, seeing one of the red satin strips wrapped around his cock, cutting him off from tipping over the edge.

Harry grinned, wiping his mouth absently as he gazed at the irritated man below him. "Remember when I said, I would use them when needed?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side, his hair flopping over one eye.

Draco huffed, wiggling uselessly, tugging on the restraints. "I remember. Doesn't mean I like it." He grumbled, his gray eyes flashing as Harry just smiled.

"Good." He said, reaching behind him and producing the vail of red liquid. "Time to use this." He stated, uncapping it with his teeth, making Draco's breathing falter. "I forgot to explain what this is, so I'll do it now." Harry said, pouring some of it onto his hands. "To make it short, this is a simple aphrodisiac. It stimulates the body." He paused and then with a wicked gleam, added the rest in a whisper. "It also tastes like apples."

Draco shuddered, whimpering in need, his body arching to try to touch the man above him. "H-Harry!" He gasped, his body twisting. He suddenly arched when warm fingers coated with the lube brushed over his hole, slowly pushing inside.

Draco froze, his lips parted, his legs falling open as Harry continued to push a finger inside, spreading him. They have had sex before, many times, but this time was different, on account of the aphrodisiac. Warmth blossomed inside him, pleasure exploding upward, his arse tingling. It was all too much to take in, leaving him gasping and begging for more.

Harry obliged, quickly thrusting in two fingers, scissoring them and sinking them deep inside Malfoy. The Slytherin cried out, his eyes wide as the drug went to work, slamming into his body with alarming force.

Harry bit his lip as he watched the blonde's reaction, his eyes beginning to narrow when the Slytherin began to thrash, the restraints on his wrist and ankles immobilizing him. It caused his heart to start pounding, and his pace to quicken.

Malfoy whimpered as he felt a third finger enter him, stretching, but not quite what he wanted. He groaned, wiggling his hips, trying to find that perfect angle. He stiffened when he found it, his head turning to the side and exposing his throat when he screamed.

He was close, but the ribbon tied around his cock wouldn't allow him to cum, making him desperate for it to come off. "H-Harry." He stuttered, his voice breathy and rough. "I need you inside me."

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Not yet." He said, twisting his wrist and plunging his fingers inside, massaging the bundle of nerves he had hit earlier. His cock twitched when Draco gave an immediate response, arching and yanking against the ropes, his breathing heavy and his eyes narrowed.

Draco shuddered violently, the drug sweeping through his body, causing his nerves to burn and his muscles to ache. He sobbed in pure pleasure, his knees and stomach flexing as his cock leaked pre-cum.

Harry bit his lip and nodded to himself, making sure the drug was working before pulling his fingers away and grabbing the vial of red liquid. He coated his cock liberally, yanking on the ropes holding the blondes legs and untying them.

"Now you are ready." Harry growled, spreading Draco's legs and fitting himself between them, positioning his cock with one hand as he stared at the man underneath him. He slowly entered the blonde, letting his weight bear down on top of Malfoy, his cock sinking in inch by inch.

Draco mewled, withering, his legs falling open and his heels digging into the bed. His eyes widened as the thick shaft of Harrys cock stretched him, filling him to the point of pain. He trembled, the drug working overdrive as the Gryffindor stiffened above him, stilling inside when he was seated all the way.

Harry groaned loudly, the aphrodisiac beginning to start on him as he was connected to Draco's body, pleasure whipping down his spine. He gritted his teeth and with some effort grabbed the blonde's legs, hooking them on his shoulders as he began to move.

He went slowly at first then picked up speed, the wet slapping noises coming from between their bodies only fueling him farther. Below him, Draco began a constant chant of his name, his body jerking as Harry slammed inside, the tip hitting his prostate and making him arch.

"Oh…oh….oh...HARRY!" Draco cried, his back arching as his cock jerked. He whimpered as, again, he was unable to cum, thanks to the ribbon Harry had tied to his cock previously. "H-Harry….r-ribbon.." He stuttered, panting as the Gryffindor started to plunge inside him, rocking the bed and causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

Harry blinked, his eyes glazed as he glanced down, reaching and clumsy pulling it off. At the same time, he gave a hard thrust against the blonde's prostate, gritting his teeth when the pleasure became too much.

Draco screamed loudly, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as he his orgasm rushed through him. His back arched and his legs trembled, his stomach muscles fluttering as semen spurted from his cock and coated his skin. It lasted longer than any he has ever had, thanks to the drug that was slowly vanishing from his body.

He suddenly felt Harry stiffen above him and he glanced up. He saw the Gryffindor moan and whimper, the sexy noise spilling from his mouth as he came. He stiffened, not thrusting but instead pressing himself inside, his cum spurting out and hitting the blonde's prostate, causing him to freeze.

Draco froze, his body shuddering as he felt Harry cum inside him, his breath escaping his lungs in a whoosh of air. He blinked and with another scream, came again. He thrashed, his legs tightening around the Gryffindor's neck, his blonde air sticking to his forehead from sweating.

Harry gasped, shocked as he felt Draco tighten around him, making him whimper as his sensitive cock was squeezed.

Many moments later, they both relaxed, the air stifling and their bodies soaked in sweat.

Harry groaned and raised himself up, slipping out of Draco and groaning. "Merlin….that was amazing. That drug was worth the price." He muttered, gazing down at the blonde.

Draco blinked groggily, his body completely lax as he smiled. "I agree…" He muttered softly, whimpering when he stretched and found his wrist were untied. "Now what, oh great one?"

Harry chuckled and stood, arching his back and running a hand through his hair. "Now we take a bath and start over again." He said, walking over to the secret and opening it, producing three more vails of the red liquid. "I still have to use these and we have all night. So prepare yourself, were not living for a while."

Draco gaped, his eyes wide. He sat up and opened his mouth to argue when he saw the Gryffindor's cock beginning to harden. His breathing hitched, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he nodded. "Fine with me, but next two rounds I'm fucking you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! i love this fanfic! i think it is my favorite so far. since i like it so much i moved things around and put it in the front. i might just make this into a shot story its so good. youll see what i decide. until next time.<p> 


End file.
